disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Falls
"Night Falls" is a song sung by Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil in the film, Descendants 3 while being attacked at all sides by suits of armor Audrey enchanted to attack them. Throughout the song Mal and Uma fight for control of the group while Evie tries to have them get along. At the end they join forces and win against the armor. Lyrics Chorus: Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Uma: This could get a little sticky Handling this battle could be tricky But I know the best way Fall back, let me lead You fall in line And we'll bring them to their knees Mal: Swords in the air if you're with me They got us out numbered one to fifty The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy you take the left and the rest of you can follow me (uh uh) This is my crew Uma: Well this is my squad Mal: This is my turf Evie: Oh my gosh, look guys We've got bigger fish to fry Put your differences aside Cause right now we're on the same side Chorus: Until the night falls Everyone We'll stay together 'til the battle is done Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Until the night falls We're aligned It doesn't mean that we're on the same side Watch your back, watch your back watch your back, watch your back Hit them hard and hit them fast they're too heavy to react. Mal: This situation's getting kind of heavy Hold your weapons tight keep them steady 'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side Uma: All my soldiers stand if you're ready We can cut them up like a confetti We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind And don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line Chorus: This is all-out war they got us out numbered The way the swords crash is the sound of the thunder. Mal: And we are not going under We will never run for cover Chorus: We battle for the victory And ride for each other Until the night falls Everyone We'll stay together 'til the battle is done Back to back, back to back Back to back, back to back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Until the night falls We're aligned It doesn't mean that we're on the same side Back to back, back to back Back to back, back to back Hit them hard and hit them fast They're too heavy to react. Mal: Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move! Chorus: (Hahahaha) Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Chorus: Until the night falls You can trust I'm gonna help you in this battle because I got your back, got your back Got your back, got your back All for one and that's a fact Knights fall pitch black Videos Night Falls ⚔️ Lyric Video Descendants 3 Night Falls⚔️ Behind the Scenes Descendants 3 Night Falls Dance Tutorial �� Descendants 3 Category:Descendants songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs